


that's when you know

by lordskyknows



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, idk - Freeform, ireallydontknowlmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordskyknows/pseuds/lordskyknows
Summary: you forgot to breath out





	that's when you know

**Author's Note:**

> first time trying this out.

Right now, stop.  
Don’t look.   
Don’t do it.   
Breath in.   
Open your eyes.   
See?  
It’s ugly, isn’t it?  
Stop.   
Stop. Stop. Stop.  
Open them.   
Look up.  
I said LOOK UP.  
Good.  
You are so disgusting.  
So fucking disgusting.  
I hate you.

The wood cracks as you hit the ground.  
“you forgot to breath out”


End file.
